That's Why I Love You
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: New songfic. Sung by Boyz II Men. Elliot's and Olivia's cute and angsty love story. And, as always, please make sure to R&R!


**Title: That's Why I Love You**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: PG-13/Some R moments**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal. Oh, and I also don't own the song.**

**Setting/Classification: Current, AU, season 10**

**Spoilers: Elliot's divorced.**

**Summary: Elliot and Olivia's cute and angst-y love story. **

**Author's note: Just a little something I decided to put out there for you. Keep in mind, the song **_**That's Why I Love You **_**is by my favorite singing group in the whole wide world, Boyz II Men!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**16****th**** precinct**

**One Police Plaza**

**Manhattan, New York**

**February 25, 2009**

_When it's storming, you are my sunshine_

_When my mind gets cloudy_

_You bring the light inside_

_When it's hard for me to breath_

_You are the air I need_

_Sometimes I make you wanna leave_

_But you're always there for me_

Detective Elliot Stabler sat at his desk, working on some long overdue paperwork. Instead of working, however, he looked over at his partner, who also happened to be his girlfriend of a year. Olivia Benson was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen in his life. She was not only beautiful, but she was also confidant, strong, caring and considerate. He didn't know what he did in a previous life to get her, but he's forever indebted to God for creating her just for him. He was one lucky guy to have her.

She has always been there for him, even when he was going through some tough times in his life. When he was going through his divorce, she would take time out of her schedule to talk to him, comfort him, give him hope and advice. Sure, they had their fair share of fights, but they managed to weather the storm and keep their tight bond.

But saying three little words would change their lives forever.

_That's why I love _

_That's what I love, I love_

_That's why I love you_

_That's why I love_

_And girl I love_

_I want everyone to know_

_That's why I love you_

Since Kathy left him, Elliot's been down and out. He could barely focus on work and let's face it, the man has anger issues. So much so, that he began taking his anger and frustration out on Olivia. She put up with it at first, but over time, she started getting sick and tired of being used as his personal verbal punching bag. One day, everything just exploded between them. And it just so happened that this occurred a couple of months after Olivia returned from Oregon...

"_Elliot, I don't know what's your problem, but I'm sick and tired of being your fucking punching bag! I don't know what happened at home, but don't take it out on me! I have nothing to do with the dissolution of your marriage!" she roared. They were once again arguing in the locker room._

_He glared at her. "Oh, please! You don't be around long enough to know what's my problem anymore!"_

"_Oh, here we go again! Are you gonna keep throwing that back in my face for the rest of my life?!" she seethed._

_He rolled his eyes. "I don't see why not! First computer crimes, then Oregon! I mean, you might as well move out of the country to save yourself!"_

"_Oh, you're the one to talk! When I came back, you were all cozy and comfortable with Dani Beck! And, from what I heard, you two has a nice little smooch outside of the bar!" she snapped._

"_At least I didn't fuck her brains out, like what you did with Porter while you were undercover! What happened, it wasn't good enough?! Didn't he live up to your expectations, just like with all the other men you slept with?! I mean, sleeping with Cassidy was bad enough, but Porter?! I mean, I thought you had better sense than that! And then that accountant you was dating when you came back! I mean, it was over before it even started!" he barked back._

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Olivia roared as she raised her hand and proceeded to slap him. But, to her shock, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him. She looked into his eyes and saw a man ready to kill._

"_Unless you wanna keep this hand, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself," Elliot hissed in a low voice. Then he finally released her; for which she stumbled back towards the lockers._

_No more words needed to be said. She looked at him and he looked at her with furious expressions on their faces. Then he saw something he rarely sees coming from her..._

_Tears. Fresh tears. Fresh tears falling from her eyes._

_He felt guilty. Why did he have to say those things to her? It's obvious she's still hurting from what happened before she left. With a shaky hand, he reached out to her, but she slapped his hand away._

_Without even looking at him, she turned on her heel and walked away..._

That was probably the worst fight they ever had. And for him to dig deep inside and rip her heart out about her fling with Porter tore her up to no end. So much so, that she left work early and went home so she can drown her sorrows with a bottle of wine while listening to some music on the radio. She refused to talk to anyone; especially Elliot. He had hurt her long enough.

However, once again, they managed to keep their tight bond. And they would take it to another level.

_When I'm crying you are my handkerchief_

_And when it looks like I'm dying_

_You pick me up with just one kiss_

_Baby you're the star when I'm lost_

_That guides my way_

_At times when I'm losing my mind_

_You make everything okay_

After avoiding each other for weeks, Capt. Cragen summoned them to his office and demanded that they get back on track. However, Olivia shocked everyone when she reveals her plans to transfer out of the unit because she couldn't handle working with Elliot anymore. But, what she said pissed him off even more...

"_I put in a request for a transfer. I can't work with him anymore," Olivia said, which shocked both Elliot and Don._

"_Are you kidding me?! You can't work with me anymore?! Very typical of you, Benson!" Elliot roared._

_She turned her head and glared at him. "You see, that's why I want out, Stabler! I can't work with you if you're gonna be angry all the time!"_

"_No, you want out because you're doing what I said before: you're running away! What are you gonna do, join the FB!? Take Porter around the world again?" he leered, which made her cringe. She knew he was never gonna let this go._

"_Okay, Elliot, that's enough. Now, Olivia, I don't wanna lose my best detectives, but I'm willing to make some changes. For the time being, Olivia, you'll be paired with Fin and Elliot will be paired with Munch," Cragen declared._

"_That's not gonna happen. Fin wasn't there for her when she needed him, especially after what happened at Sealview!" Elliot snapped, which made Olivia gasped in shock. Her partner found out what Harris tried to do to her downstairs in the basement. He wasn't supposed to find out._

"_He wasn't supposed to tell you!" she snapped._

"_I had every right to know what happened to my partner! I think the reason why you didn't tell me is because you knew I was gonna go snap his neck, which I would've. At least I could've protected you!" he roared._

_She glared at him. "Harris didn't rape me, Elliot. Fin got there just in time, so don't blame him."_

"_Who said anything about blame? You should've never went undercover in the first place!" he bit back._

"_And if I didn't, Harris could've kept hurting Ashley!" she roared._

"_DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!? DON'T YOU THINK THAT YOU WOULD'VE TOLD ME?! DON'T YOU THINK THAT I CARE ABOUT YOU?! DID YOU THINK THAT I LOVE YOU?!NO! YOU DIDN'T THINK! YOU DIDN'T THINK AT ALL!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, which made her cringe in fear. Even Cragen was shocked at Elliot's tone._

"_Y-you love me?" she stammered, not believing her ears._

_He had calmed down. "Yes. I love you. I loved you for a long damn time, Liv. Don't you see why I was upset all this time? Because you mean so much to me. The whole thing; you leaving me, Dani, Dean, you going undercover twice, what Harris tried to do, I was miserable. I was miserable without you. I'm sorry, Liv. I'm so sorry."_

_She looked at him for the first time and saw him breaking down right in front of her. Her heart was heavy with pain. Although she was still upset with him for hurting her so much, she couldn't help but to feel bad herself because she had hurt him as well. They both needed to find some common ground with each other, so she was glad they were able to hash it out._

"_El, look at me," she whispered. He did but raised his head and staring at her chocolate brown eyes._

"_I love you, too," she confessed softly, which made his eyes widen in shock._

"_Even after everything I put you through, you love me?" he squeaked._

_She nodded her head. "You're not totally at fault here. I need to take some of the blame because I've loved you for a long time as well. As far as Porter's concerned, I was lonely and he was there for me. It was one of those heat of the moment type of things. And, as for Sealview, I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to think less of me. To think that I couldn't take care of myself. And I did fight back, but it was too much. Fin came just in time just as Harris was gonna make me give him oral sex. Furthermore, when I came back from Oregon, I was jealous."_

"_Jealous? Of Dani? Baby, if anything, she was jealous of you," he told her._

"_She was jealous of me? What gives?" she asked, looking surprised._

"_Dani not only couldn't handle dealing with the victims, but she also couldn't handle me talking about you all the time. And, yes, I'd bragged about you all the time," he admitted with a blush creeping up on his handsome face. _

"_El, what's gonna happen to us now? You know partners can't date each other," she reminded him, which made him frown._

_He sighed. "I know. But, we'll work it out. We always do. And, just so you know, you don't have to leave. SVU's your life. I can leave. In fact, I heard Queens' Homicide has an opening. It's perfect for me because I can be closer to my kids."_

"_Okay," she told him. He raised his shaky hand to reach out to her; however, this time, she didn't slap it away. She took it in her hand and their fingers intertwined. Before long, time must've moved slow because they came together and fell into each other's arms._

_Neither of them noticed Cragen wasn't in the room. Instead, he stood outside and as he was watching them, he had the biggest smile on his face..._

"Are you daydreaming again, Stabler?" Olivia joked, smiling at him.

Elliot snapped out of his trance and looked at her with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. "So what if I am? Got a problem?"

"Yeah. Get back to work," she scolded playfully. He stuck his tongue out at her, for which she laughed.

God, he loved her.

_That's why I love_

_That's why I love, I love_

_That's why I love you_

_That's why I love_

_And girl I love_

_I want everyone to know_

_That's why I love you_

When the workday was over with, Elliot and Olivia went home. They were eager to spend some time alone and relax after a long day. It's been a while since they spent any time together away from work, but now they had a chance and they weren't about to put a dampen on it, especially now.

When they got inside their apartment, they both collapsed on the sofa and sighed deeply. Without warning, Elliot reached over and started massaging her neck gently, making her sigh in relief. He knew where it was hurting and it felt so good.

"Thanks. I needed it," she told him, smiling.

"No problem. I know it's been hurting you," he assured her.

"El, can you believe it's been a year?" she asked out of the blue.

He smiled. "I know. We've been through so much."

"You know something? Even if we hadn't had all those problems, I'd still find a way to be with you," she confessed.

"Same here. Wanna know something? From the moment we've met, I knew you'd be the one for me. I felt something between us, but, silly me, I was married at the time. But, man, when you first walked in with that beautiful smile, I was gone. I fell in love with you right there and then," he explained.

"Really? 'Cause I was thinking the same thing. I asked myself as soon as I saw the wedding band why are all the cute men I've encountered either married or gay?" she laughed.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. "You thought I was cute?"

"No. You're gorgeous," she told him, smiling brightly.

"Dance with me," he said as he got up and grabbed her hand.

"El, I love you and all, but you're crazy," Olivia giggled.

"I'm not crazy, woman. Just dance with me, okay?" he asked, looking at her and pouting.

_I love it when you come around_

'_Cause you know just to hold me down_

_You sho nuff got me hypnotized_

_You are so beautiful and damn those eyes_

_Without you baby what would I do_

_I'd use all of my breath to explain to you_

_That I love you_

_That's why I_

Olivia laid her head against his broad shoulder as they moved slowly together. Elliot kissed her forehead gently and tightened his arms around her. He never wanted to let her go. He refused to let her go. They came so far to finally found each other and he's not about to ruin it for them.

Olivia sighed deeply as she snuggled closer to him. She never wanted to be away from him, no matter what. They've been through so much and for them to finally be together was mind blowing. After repeated failed relationships, broken one night stands and trails of heartache coming back to her, she was finally happy. Finally happy with the man she loves.

They pulled apart long enough to look at each other. Before they knew what happened next, their lips met passionately. It started off slow, but in time, it got more and more passionate. Elliot lifted her up in his strong arms and carried Olivia into the bedroom, then he closed the door behind him.

For the rest of the night, all you could hear was moans, groans, declarations of love and devotion and screams.

_That's why I love_

_That's why I love, I love_

_That's why I love you_

_That's why I love_

_And girl I love_

_I want everyone to know_

_That's why I love you_

When they got finished, Olivia fell asleep in his arms. Elliot took the time to look at her. He kissed her forehead gently and smiled. He loved everything about her; her strength, her beauty, her scars, her fears. He loves them all.

And that's why he loves her.

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoy! I got plenty more in the works!**

**Please review!**


End file.
